xXx I Miss You xXx
by dontforget2remember
Summary: Troy disappeared right before senior year. And years later, Sharpay is still mourning his death. Gabriella's moved on, Chad's moved on, everyone's moved on. Except Sharpay. Please R&R. ONE-SHOT SONG-FIC to the song "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus. Troypay


**A/N: Hi!! I hope you like my first HSM story! It's a one-shot song-fic using the song "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM or Chevy or the song or Wicked**

**Sharpay's POV**

I stood at the empty grave of Troy Bolton, basketball star, friend, classmate, but, most importantly, my crush. Yes, I said the empty grave. He disappeared just after the summer between junior and senior year of high school and hasn't been seen since. No one is quite sure how he disappeared or why he disappeared. He came for the first day of school and after school, he drove off in his Chevy Silverado, promising to call Gabriella when he got home and meet up with Chad and Zeke to shoot hoops at 7. Needless to say, neither of those things happened. He disappeared, never made it home, never called Gabriella, and never met up with Chad and Zeke to shoot hoops. And even years later, his truck has never been recovered- and neither has he.

We were in the same grade and now it's the summer between my freshman and sophomore year in college. Yes, I am still mourning the loss of him. I visit his grave once every six weeks now, but I used to visit it every month. And before that, every two weeks. And I talk to him. Well, actually, I talk to the empty air, to the empty grave, but mostly, out loud, hoping that if he is there, in heaven, he will hear me.

I'm sitting down next to his gravestone, tracing the letters TROY BOLTON with my finger. I read the gravestone for the millionth time.

TROY BOLTON

1987-2005

Beloved Son, Friend, Teammate

I am about to cry, but I don't. Not yet. I take a deep breath and start to talk to him.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
_  
"Hey, Troy. It's me, Sharpay. Yes, I'm visiting again. I'm back from the University of Albuquerque. I know that's where you wanted to go and I feel so comfortable there, knowing that if you could, you'd be there too. Listen, Troy. There was a time when we went out, back in 9th grade. Do you remember? You held me in your arms and told me you could never love anyone else. I still remember."

I feel someone behind me and I try to turn around, the best I can do when sitting cross legged in the grass. No one is behind me. It's just my imagination again. I take a deep breath and continue to speak.

_  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

"I always loved how you felt so strong, holding me. You always made me feel like I was perfect in your eyes. That helped raise my self esteem so much. And when we broke up before sophomore year, I never wanted you to leave. I wanted you to stay forever, just us together. But life isn't a fairytale. In junior year, you met Gabriella… and well, you know the story from then on. But I want you to know, I still love you."_  
_

I hear rustling in the bushes next to the grave beside Troy's. The gravestone said:

JACOB BOLTON  
1937-2007

Beloved Father, Grandfather, Husband, and Friend

I crane my head and try to look in the bushes. No one I can see is there.

_  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

"I miss you Troy. Yes, I still miss you, even after almost three years. I know everyone else has moved on. Chad and Zeke are really close now; he and Taylor are still going out. And, I really hate to tell you this but, Ryan and Gabriella got together. They are engaged now. She's going to be my sister-in-law. I can look at her though. I can't look at her because just two months after you went missing, she got together with Ryan. Two months. I'm single Troy. Just to let you know. I plan to remain single forever."_  
_

I take a deep breath, trying not to cry. But I start to. It's just a trickle of tears falling silently down my cheeks at this point. I really don't care if my mascara runs down my face or if my foundation smudges.

_  
You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast_

"Remember when we were friends, Troy? I do. We hung out all the time, we were inseparable. I'd tell you about my dreams and you'd laugh and tell me to keep my head out of the clouds. But, then you'd pause, and you'd look at me, and tell me that I could do whatever I wanted to do. I'd like you to see me now. I'm studying theater at U of A. I made call backs at three different Broadway musicals this year. I made the part of Galinda in Wicked. The tour starts in a few months, rehearsals start in the next two. I know you'd be proud of me, Troy."

The hairs prickle on the back of my neck. I definitely feel someone behind me. I turn around and scream, jumping from my position on the ground. There was someone behind me. This someone looked a lot like Troy. But it wasn't true. Troy was gone. He disappeared. He's dead.

"Shar-" the figure says.

"How do you know my name?" I cry, tears running down my face, harder now then ever before, "And more importantly, what are you doing here. I'm mourning. I can't deal with anyone right now. And no, I don't want to be comforted. I've had too many people try to comfort me. And you know where it leads me. Hurt."

"Sharpay Nicole Evans," the figure said.

"How do you know my middle name?" I asked angrily, "Only Troy knows my middle name." The figure moved into the sunlight. All the air was thrust from my lungs and I took a sharp breath in.

"Troy?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, Shar. It's me," I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a huge hug.

"I thought you were dead. Everyone thought you were dead." I said.

"I know," he said, sighing.

"Why did you disappear?" I asked.

"I had to go, Shar. It's hard to explain but I needed too. There was too much pressure on me. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't bear to disappoint anyone," he said, "And the only ways out were 

disappearing and suicide. And since I really didn't want to die, I chose to disappear." I hugged him again.

"But," he continued, "Watching all of this has been interesting. My parents visit my grave once a year. Gabriella visited my grave a few times in the first month. Ryan visited my grave once. Chad visits it once every 18 months, so twice in this time I've been gone. Taylor has never visited it, except for when the coffin was buried. But you, you Sharpay. You visited it every two to six weeks. And every time you'd visit, you'd tell me everything that's happening in your life."

"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable," I said.

"It didn't," he said, drawing me in for a hug, "But watching you made me realize something." He continued to hold me.

"I never lost my feelings for you. And every time I saw you visit my grave, my feelings would grow stronger and stronger. Every time I've wanted to come out and, and." He stopped.

"Come out and what?" I asked.

"Do this," he said. He kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back.

"Now you remember earlier when you said you planned on being single forever?" he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Mind if I change that?"

"What?" I said, confused.

"Sharpay Nicole Evans, Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Of course." I said. This was the happiest day of my life. I leaned in and we kissed again.

This day marked a change in my life. I went from depressed and beyond sad, condemning myself to be single for the rest of my life, to happy and loving, with a wonderful boyfriend. Troy Bolton. The boy who disappeared for three years.

But what happened when he went home to greet his parents after three years, that is another story. And let's save that for another day.

But for now, I finally got my happy ending.

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**Despise it?**

**Think it was so-so? **

**Please review and tell me! **


End file.
